


Liminal Space

by xxmirandaxx



Series: The Time We Take For Granted [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, No Smut, Past Sexual Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, sorry to dissapoint, tony is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmirandaxx/pseuds/xxmirandaxx
Summary: Its the winter after the events in The Mystery Of Love take place, and things couldn't be better for the couple, but some things can't go unsaid.





	Liminal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I decided to make the amazing (if I do say so myself) love story continue. I just had to show more of these two together, and expect more of them! If you haven't read the previous work in the series, I suggest you do or this might not make sense. But the school year is almost done, and finals are coming up this week, so I though I'd give you all something to read. I cant wait to make more works of these two and thank you for all the love and support on The Mystery Of Love! ~ xxmirandaxx

_-_ _Liminal space is where all transformation takes place, if we learn to wait and let it form us._

  


“So,” Peter starts after the two had taken a seat; waiting for their coffees, “how are things going? I know we talked a little bit about it last night over the phone but there's probably more to it.”

 

Tony sighs and purses his lips, “ Well, if i'm being honest, things are going pretty good.” When Peter throws him a puzzled look he tries again. “I mean, yeah, the whole divorce thing sucks. But it's the best thing for Maria; she deserves so much better than Howard. Even if it means her moving away, that's okay because she’ll be happier someplace else. Anyways, I'm excited because I finally got my own apartment. I’d been wanting to move out for so long, and I found a great place in the city; three bedrooms, two baths, huge living room and a great view of the city.”

 

“Well I'm glad to hear that she’s leaving him.” Peter thinks back to what Tony told him a long time ago about Howard being a cheater, and a downright horrible husband.

 

“So, how's _your_ situation going?”

 

Peter has to think about it for a moment before realizing what was actually being asked.

 

“Oh, you mean with the whole court case thing?” Tony nods and he hesitantly continues. “Well, uh, it's going as well as it can, I guess.” He nervously lets out a chuckle before continuing. “May had the police at his door in no time, and he confessed to what he did. So off to jail he went. There's not much to it after that, besides some piece of mind.” Peter’s hands are shaking, he notices. And soon after his whole body is, as if he's outside in the frigid weather.

 

“I'm so glad that piece of shit , that must have been relieving to have him locked up and behind bars. You still cold?” Tony takes his hands into his own and rubs them to warm them up.

 

“Yeah, um, just a bit. It feels pretty good, though. But enough about that, when exactly can we head back to this new place? You know I'm only here in the city for a couple of weeks until I go back to Massachusetts and I want to unpack as soon as possible.” Peter frowns at that, wishing he could stay in the city with Tony forever. Almost like how he wished they could be together forever in Littleton, that Summer seems so long ago now.

 

“Oh how could I forget? We have to make the _most_ of your time here, if you know what I mean.” Tony winks at him and he just laughs.

 

“Oh, I know what you mean.”

 

Before they can continue with that, their names are called out so Peter stands up and heads over to retrieve their caffeinated beverages. Upon returning, Tony holds his hand out like an expectant baby for his drink and moans upon getting a whiff of it.

 

“I keep forgetting to buy the refills for my Keurig, so I've been severely deprived of coffee, for way to long.”

 

“Oh you poor thing. What do you say we head out and then bundle up on your couch, maybe put a movie on?” Taking a short sip of his own steaming cup, Peter smiles.

 

Tony’s mind momentarily drifts to what else they could do on his couch.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let's go.” Tony snakes an arm around Peter's waist and they take off in search of a cab.

 

****

 

Tony steps inside first and behind him trails Peter, scoping out the house curiously. He shuts and locks the door and leads Peter to his living room.

 

“Wow, this place is huge. Your apartment is like, four times the size of what my dorms are. How many rooms does the place have?”

  
“Mm, two bedrooms, two bathrooms. And then there’s the kitchen and living room. I could have gone bigger, but I figured it'll just be me here for a while.”

 

“Just for a while.” Peter parrots, knowing what he means. They had a long conversation a couple of weeks ago about him moving in with Tony once his four years at MIT were over. Ruefully, Tony had set up a room for him anyways. Tony decides to concentrate on something else and saunters over to the couch.

 

“What do you want to watch? I have a stack of CD’s over by the TV,  or I can find something on demand?” He sits down on the soft couch and pats the spot next to him. Peter grins and sidles up next to him, curing into his shoulder.

 

“How about we do on demand?I haven't seen a good horror movie in quite some time.” Peter mumbles into the fabric of his shirt. Tony runs his hand through Peter’s hair, before reluctantly getting back up.

 

“Here,” Tony tosses the remote to him, “find one worthwhile and i'll make us some popcorn.”

 

With a hum of agreement, Peter turns the TV on and browses for a personal favorite he’s sure Tony will enjoy. Over in the kitchen, he rifles through the pantry, trying to look past the thin layer of dust; evidently from his lack of cleaning skills.

 

“Do you want the extra butter, or kettle corn?” Tony calls out, holding up both for comparison.

 

A moment of silence lingers before Peter finally responds with, “ Surprise me?”

 

After a few minutes waiting for the popcorn to pop, Tony returns to the couch with a warm bowl in his hands. He shifts to find a comfortable position, before returning to their previous one. Peter reaches out and grabs a piece, curious as to what kind he’d chosen. A pleased smile spreads onto his face upon Tony’s decision.

 

“So, what should we do about the lights? We both just got comfortable.” Peter says, once he noticed they’d left all of them on. Everyone knows that you're supposed to watch scary movies in the dark.

 

“No problem, see, I've been working on something pretty amazing since I last saw you. Now, it's severely underdeveloped, and it can’t do too much yet; but it can turn off the lights. Watch,” Tony angles his head towards a sensor on the ceiling,” J.A.R.V.I.S , turn off all lights.”

 

A montone, “Yes, sir.” Can be heard almost a little too loudly; then the lights dim slowly into darkness. Pride swells in Tony’s chest, he was relieved that the days spent working on this hadn't been for nothing.

 

“You know,” Peter manages in his moment of disbelief,” sometimes I forget that i'm dating an actual genius.”

 

Tony just smiles at that, and they settle in for the movie.

 

****

 

They get maybe twenty minutes into the film, and Tony ends up hovering over Peter, sucking  bruises on his neck. He throws the space-consuming pillows onto the floor, and allows Peter to scoot down onto the couch so he’s more comfortable.

 

“Is this okay?” Tony manages between kissing him. All Peter can manage is a quick nod before Tony sits back on his knees to pull off his shirt, along with Peter's. The newfound lack of shirts allows Peter to roam his hands up Tony’s back; then to snake back down to his waist, tugging at the waistband of his pants.

 

“So impatient, you are.”

 

Peter just gives them another tug and Tony finally accedes. It takes a minute of awkwardly fumbling around, trying to get undressed, but they eventually kick off their pants and jump right back into it.

 

Tony positions himself in between Peter's legs, lips stuck to his as he grinds against him. This, combined with Tony’s hand cupping his erection elicit a soft moan from Peter. Tony feels his own aching hard on rub against Peter and decides to take action, dropping his hand from Peter’s groin he moves to pull down his boxers.

Peter, in the back of his head feels a familiar sense of dread in his stomach, but he pushes that down. This is Tony, not him. He trusts Tony.

 

Tony, noticing a falter in Peter’s movements, hesitates.   


“You sure you’re alright with this?” He insists anxiously , hand unmoving on Peter’s waistband.

 

“ _Yes,_ please don't stop.”

 

Tony nods his head, reassured, and tugs on Peter’s boxers one last time. Peter lifts his hips off the couch and the last shred of clothing he had joins the rest of his discarded clothes on the floor. Tony’s eyes wander down and marvel at him and all of his naked beauty, taking in his likely throbbing erection and his flushed face.

 

Peter's face pales, he knows that look. That hungry look—no, he won't freak out now, of all times.

 

Tony dips back down to kiss Peter, and he goes along with it, but the second he feels Tony wrap his hand around his cock he knows he can’t do it, not like this. He has no control, Peter feels like he’s going to suffocate.

 

“Okay, nope, get off for a minute—Tony. Get off.” Peter voices as he begins to hyperventilate, immediately wrapping his arms around himself, trying to escape an oncoming panic attack.

 

Tony backs off, scrambling closer to the other end of the couch.

 

“Pete—shit. I am so sorry. What can I do to help?”

 

Peter shakes his head, “Just,” he wheezes between his short breaths, “wait.” He climbs down onto the floor, dragging a blanket from the couch with him. He wraps himself up in it, and presses a hand to his chest. He feels his breath slow down, and his heart stops beating like he's just run a marathon.

 

“Did I do something?” Panic rises in Tony now, just at the thought of triggering Peter or doing the wrong thing.

 

“No—Its just—fuck,” Peter sits back on the couch and faces him, his face is lined with worry,”every time I think I'm okay, I go and do something like this.”   


Tony cuts him off, “Hey, don't go and blame yourself. Talk to me baby, please.”

 

Peter sighs, he absolutely does not want to talk to him about Skip; he knows that it's long overdue though. Tony has been thoughtful by not bringing it up, but Peter knows that he deserves to know what happened.

 

“It's just—you being on top of me. It sent me right back to being a weak little kid, I couldn't do anything then—It just felt like I was trapped under you. Like I was then. He was supposed to be my friend and then he just _raped_ me.” Peter starts to sob, not really wanting to continue. “ He—Skip, held me down then, and I-I told myself I would never be under anyone else again. I want this Tony, I do, It just can't be like _that_.

 

Tony nods understandingly, unsure of what to do he starts to grab his clothes.

 

“I completely understand Pete, I will never make you do something you don't want—”

 

Peter grabs his arm and he shakes his head with a small smile.

 

“Do you一uh一think maybe I could be on top instead?”

 

That earns a short chuckle from Tony, but Peter doesn’t join him, which makes him realize he’s being serious.

 

“Oh—you were being totally serious. Okay, I can do that; whatever is comfortable with you.”

 

“I trust you, Tony. I always have.”

 

Without any further discussion, Peter climbs onto his lap and tilts Tony's back so he has a better angle to kiss a wet trail down his neck. He grinds into the man under him, erection pressing hard onto his own, and in this sloppy kissing and hips bumping moment, Peter says the words he needs Tony to hear.

 

"I love you Tony." Peter whispers in his ear.

 

"I love you too, Pete."

 

** _Later that night**_

 

Peter's soft snores rumble against Tony's shoulder; where he is currently nestled. He carried him to his bedroom after they had finished and he’d fallen asleep. Tony runs his fingers gently through his curly locks, though they are slightly disheveled and tangled up from their earlier activities.

 

He smiles at this, the mere fact that he can carry him to his bed, that he can hold him in his embrace. At one point in time Tony had thought the idea impossible, blasphemous even. Now everything is seemingly coming together, like a puzzle about to completed.

 

Even though it seems that way, Tony knows for a fact that him and Peter are just starting their relationship. What's next? He has no idea, but it's seems like he’ll find out sooner than later.  
  



End file.
